I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 2)
I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 1) is the 15th episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 61st episode overall. After several happenings with his unconscious body, Earl is finally in Camden County Hospital. While his mind is still in the comatose fantasy sitcom, his friends try out different stimuli to wake him up. Episode guide At Club Chubby, Catalina finds Earl's list in the parking lot. Randy is determined to get Earl to wake up, so he decides to have the group try different stimuli to bring him out of the coma: bacon, boobs, postcards/photos, celebrity magazines, singing to him, and even firecrackers. But nothing works. Even though the stimuli do nothing for Earl in the real world, they provide content for TV World: Paris Hilton cooks bacon in the kitchen, Randy is a cowboy with a gun, and Earl grabs Billie's boobs while Paris says, "That's hot." Back in the real world, Randy kneels by Earl's bedside to pray for him, asking God for advice. Randy tells Joy they have to find the young faith healer who helped them before. Joy is a believer, so they head off to find the healer, only to discover the young boy has lost his faith. He changed his mind about helping people after he saw Earl and Joy hurt people on the news. Randy shows him Earl's list to prove that Earl has turned his life around, but when Joy mouths off, the boy shuts down again. Doctors at the hospital are meeting in Earl's room to discuss taking his organs for donation. While things aren't going well for Earl in the real world, things are changing in TV World. His got a promotion at his job on "TV," but it means leaving all of his friends and family for good. In the real world, to prove that Joy is not evil, Darnell videotapes her "doing good things" to show to the faith healer. It works; the boy agrees to help Earl. Back at the hospital, Randy and Joy bring the faith healer to Earl's room. The young boy tries, but nothing happens. His father walks in to tell the boy that the whole faith healer trick was fake. He made the whole thing up so they could make money. In the end, the truth ends up setting the young boy free to be a normal kid. Randy sits next to Earl's bed in the hospital. In Earl's TV World, he says goodbye to everyone and walks out of the door, "following the light." But back in the real world, Randy reminds Earl of all the good things he has done. Randy takes the liberty of crossing a few things off the list and as he does this, he realizes that Earl is becoming stronger. Turns out the best way to help Earl is the list. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes *When the "Blind" man is said to be blinking. Look at his eyes, they aren't blinking. *The blinking "Blind" man is Vork from The Guild. Flashbacks List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode ** Unnumbered list item 22: Made a healer boy scared of his own hands. (Added by Joy, crossed off by Randy) '' ** 45: Wasted electricity. ''(Crossed off by Randy) Featured music * "Burnin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult (The friends sing to Earl) * "Joy To The World" by Three Dog Night (Joy's good deeds montage) * "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" by Bob Dylan (Closing scene) Allusions * 1950s Sitcoms : Based on the style of clothing and hair, and the room decor, Earl's imaginary sitcom takes place in the late 1950s and is a combination of the Dick Van Dyke Show, Bringing Up Father and Leave It To Beaver. Memorable quotes * Joy: Pick me! Pick me! In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Friendly Ghost, pick me! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring cast * Alyssa Milano as Billie Cunningham Guest starring * Paris Hilton as Herself * John Henson as Himself * Ravi Kapoor as Indian doctor aka Doctor Babu Ganush * Josh Wolf as Josh * Jamie McShane as Carter O'Dell * Cheryl White as Donna O'Dell * Skyler Gisondo as Gerald aka God's Little Finger * Ping Wu as Dr. Fujimoto * Jeff Lewis as Himself * Ashley Ausburn as Marion County Kid Category:Episodes 315